


Poker Night

by Thysanotus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thysanotus/pseuds/Thysanotus
Summary: Just a drabble, written in five minutes. I was sent a drabble and was raving about it in my journal. Another lj friend asked to read it, and not wanting to post it without permission from the original author, I wrote my own. Oh. Prompts were poker, ties, and, of course, Severus/Harry.





	Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The edges of the room are dark, and shadows dance crazily on the walls. Around the battered wooden table, faces are fierce and concentration is intense.  
  
Harry sighs, a puffing breath that stirs the discarded cards. Snape turns his head and frowns, idly fingering the red and gold tie draped around his neck.  
  
He is met by a pout, Harry's lower lip full, red and lush. Snape strains for breath through a throat suddenly congested with years of desire. The feeling has been building between them all evening, a rumbling of longing shaking the foundations of his beliefs.  
  
Then Harry kisses him, and in the touch of those lips against his own, the sweet heady rush, he's knows he's gambled and won.  
  
For now.


End file.
